


Candy Cane Techniques

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Gift Fic, M/M, Smut, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-23
Updated: 2000-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, really, Heero loves how much Duo loves his candy canes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it. Original author notes below; some bits may be redacted for the sake of the author's dignity.
> 
> \---
> 
> For hyuy... Merry Christmas!
> 
> Lemon. Definitely lemon. Go read [Candy Cane Methodology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22101) if you haven't already. This will make more sense if you do.

~It's way the hell too cold to be out doing this shopping.~ Duo shivered, starting to rue the impulse that had taken him out on Christmas eve to do a little extra last-minute gift shopping.

He nimbly sidestepped a short woman fully intent on grabbing the last box of neon Christmas lights. He shrugged slightly to himself. Everyone had to have *some* kind of Christmas tradition... neon lights probably fit somewhere into her tradition. That or she was desperate. Really desperate.

~Definitely a different attitude this year,~ Duo reflected. ~Peace. I guess it makes all the difference.~ He smiled faintly. ~And this year I'm celebrating a *real* Christmas.~

Although the previous year's Christmas certainly hadn't been anything to sneeze at. Duo grinned to himself and tucked his chin a little more deeply into the collar of his jacket. ~I'd best get moving... don't want to keep Heero waiting.~

   


* * *

  
 

Heero eyed the path through the living room doubtfully. ~Are people supposed to be able to navigate that?~ he wondered. ~I have got to talk to Duo about this decorating craze of his.~ Carefully sidestepping the creche and doing his best not to knock over the miniature Santa sleigh, Heero settled himself on the couch. He immediately stood and removed the Santa-suited plush frog (it was playing a medley of Christmas tunes) and set it aside. After checking for any other potential booby traps, he resumed his seat.

"I think the dancing Santa Claus was definitely too much," he muttered, closing his eyes to the holiday clutter. ~At least I talked Duo out of the ten-foot tree.~

He opened his eyes and looked at the tree they'd finally settled on, and smile a little. A stranger would have been hard-put to understand why there were a handful of cheap, slightly battered paper ornaments nestled on the branches next to the fancier, brand-new glass ornaments, or why the star had a bent corner and was only aluminum-covered cardboard. Duo had laughed and called him sentimental for having kept them. Heero didn't care.

~He'll be home soon.~ Heero relaxed into the couch a little more as his thoughts turned prophetic and he heard the apartment door open and close. Just moments later, Duo bounded into the room, shedding his coat and scarf and easily avoiding all the decorations as he launched himself onto the couch. He squirmed into Heero's lap and nuzzled his face into Heero's neck, warming his cold nose against Heero's warm skin.

"I'm home!"

Heero snorted. "So I noticed." He rearranged Duo to a more comfortable position and covered Duo's hands with his own. "The shopping went well?"

"Heero, I think some of those people were crazy." Duo punctuated his statement with a solemn nod. "But I got what I wanted, so they can be crazy if they want to be."

"You're so generous." Heero rested his cheek against the top of Duo's head and closed his eyes. This, for him, was what Christmas really meant: being able to hold Duo tightly and not having to let go.

"I love you too."

"Huh?" Heero opened his eyes, a little startled.

"I know what you're thinking."

Heero didn't have to see Duo's smile to know it was there. "I see." He kissed Duo's temple. "I found something while you were out that you might like."

"Mmmm, and what might that be?" Duo wriggled eagerly.

"Check out the kitchen table.

"But that means I'd have to move." Duo nuzzled at Heero's throat, kissing the steady pulse at the base of his neck. "I'm just starting to get comfortable."

"Suit yourself." Heero smirked and waited.

"Well, what did you get me?" Duo was doing interesting things now with his tongue.

"Nnnn... you'll have to find out yourself."

"A guy would think you didn't want him to ravish you right here on this couch," Duo grumbled, nibbling a little bit on one of Heero's earlobes.

"Well, we wouldn't want to scandalize the reindeer... nnn... that feels nice."

"Forget about the reindeer, Heero." Duo squirmed around a little, pulling his lover's face down for a long kiss, tongue slipping into Heero's mouth and stroking all of the sensitive places. Then he rested his forehead against Heero's. "Tell me what you got, so we don't have to stop playing while I go look... please?"

"Nothing important... just a box of candy canes," Heero admitted, more than convinced that this game had become much more fun than teasing Duo.

"Candy canes? Really? Great!" Duo was off Heero's lap and through the door before Heero had a clue about what had happened.

He shook his head. "I've been abandoned for the sake of a sugar buzz... how rude." The insult was not to be born, so he worked his way out of the cluttered living room in pursuit of Duo.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, Duo had ripped the plastic shrink-wrap off the box of candy canes and was inspecting each individually wrapped piece of candy with a connoisseur's critical eye.

"I didn't think any of them were broken," Heero commented.

"None of them are. I'm gloating, that's all." Duo selected a candy cane and unwrapped it very slowly. After regarding it for a moment longer, he swiped his tongue across the candy cane and sighed with pleasure.

"You know, it wouldn't be *that* hard for me to get you a year's supply of candy canes."

Duo smiled at him from around the candy cane. "But then they wouldn't be such a special treat."

"I just wanted to mention it." Heero leaned against the doorframe, watching the action of those soft lips as they worked over the candy. Duo gestured questioningly at the box of candy canes. "No. I'd rather watch you enjoying them."

Duo's eyes softened as he put the box of candy canes aside and approached Heero. "Love you," he said softly, holding the candy cane absently as he wrapped his arms around Heero and kissed him.

Heero worked his tongue over Duo's lips, licking away every trace of peppermint before tasting his peppermint-flavored mouth. "This is my favorite way to eat candy canes anyway," he told Duo.

"Aa..." Duo traced the moist end of his candy cane over Heero's lower lip. Heero followed the path with the tip of his tongue, never breaking eye contact with Duo. "Only candy canes?"

"Other things too." Heero tugged Duo a little closer and they traded slow kisses until they had eradicated any lingering taste of peppermint from each other's skin.

Duo nipped thoughtfully at Heero's lower lip, dipping his head to trace lazy patterns over Heero's neck with his tongue. Heero sighed softly, tilting his head back and swaying a little as Duo ruthlessly exploited all of the sensitive spots; Duo reached up and stuffed the candy cane into Heero's mouth.

Sweet peppermint on his tongue and Duo's knowledgeable mouth moving surely over each inch of his neck, now teasing at his ear, now scraping lightly over nerves that tingled... Heero closed his eyes, blissfully content with the world.

Duo worked his way across Heero's jaw, dropping kiss after kiss over Heero's cheek, before removing the candy cane and renewing his assault on Heero's sticky mouth.

Heero tugged at Duo's shirt, pulling it out of the waistband of his jeans and working warm fingers underneath the cloth and up Duo's side. Duo moaned into his mouth. Coming to a decision, Heero took the candy cane from Duo, stuck it in his own mouth, and picked Duo up bodily, heading for the bedroom.

"Oi! You stole my candy cane!" Duo protested.

"Be really nice to me and I might let you have it back," Heero promised, voice somewhat muffled by the candy.

"You big bully." Duo's breath whooshed out of him as Heero dropped him on the bed. Heero leered at him from around the candy cane and started working the buttons on Duo's shirt loose, every movement leisurely. He neatly dodged the hand that quested after the purloined candy cane, opting to push aside Duo's shirt, drifting casual fingers over the rapidly hardening nubs of his lover's nipples. Duo arched into the touch, gasping a little and reaching for Heero's sweater.

Heero batted his hands away, concentrating first on coaxing duo the rest of the way out of his shirt. Then he took the half-melted candy cane out of his mouth. Duo lifted his head. "What on Earth--shit, that tickles."

"Stop squirming," Heero told him. "You're interrupting my artistic concentration." He continued tracing abstract patterns across Duo's chest with the candy cane, generously coating each nipple with a film of sugar. Duo watched, anticipation glittering in his eyes even as he wriggled. "Open up," Heero commanded. He dropped the candy cane into Duo's waiting mouth and then dragged his tongue slowly down Duo's throat and across his collarbone.

Duo moaned around the candy cane as Heero retraced the track he had drawn with the candy cane, hot breath ghosting over his skin. Drawing one hand tight into the sheets, he twisted the fingers of the other into Heero's unruly hair, willing him to pay attention to the two ignored nerve centers that Heero seemed intent on bypassing.

Heero allowed himself to be guided to one sensitive upright nub, swirling his tongue around the nipple. Duo moaned helplessly, eyes mere slits. Heero trailed tiny kisses over to Duo's other nipple, cleaning it just as thoroughly.

Heero shifted away from his position crouching over Duo, stripping off his sweater. One blue-violet eye cracked open, watching him intently. Just as his head cleared the sweater, Heero found the candy cane being stuffed back into his mouth as Duo attacked his now bared chest, licking and sucking and biting lightly. Heero groaned under the unexpected onslaught, trying to untangle his arms from the sweater. He managed this as Duo, all eager mouth and fingers, unbuttoned Heero's jeans and started working them down his narrow hips. Heero leaned forward, shifting out of both jeans and his underwear helpfully. Duo smirked at him and deliberately leaned down, closing his mouth over the tip of Heero erection and swirling his tongue lightly over the slit.

Heero bit down on the candy cane with a very audible crunch as he moaned. Duo chuckled quietly, his mouth vibrating around Heero's erection. Heero moaned his name, fumbling for Duo's braid and clutching it with white-knuckled fingers.

Duo lifted his head, sliding up Heero's body and kissing him, the taste of the candy cane's remnants mingling oddly with Heero's own flavor. "Since you broke my candy cane, does this mean I get to be on top?"

"Whatever." Heero grabbed Duo's hips and ground his erection against the bulge in Duo's pants. "Just don't take too long to think about it."

Duo's breathing was ragged. "I don't think I could." He struggled out of his pants and boxers and went fumbling for the much-used tube on the bedside table. Slicking his fingers with the cool gel, he attacked Heero's mouth again. Heero forced his body to relax for the first probing finger, and the second. They found his prostrate with unerring, practiced accuracy, and Heero threw his head back, the muscles cording in his throat as he groaned.

Panting now, Duo smeared lube over his own erection as he withdrew his fingers.

Heero hooked his legs around Duo's waist, hissing his lover's name as Duo slowly pushed into him, moaning. He shifted, urging Duo to go faster.

Duo's fingers dug into Heero's shoulder as he pulled out and thrust into Heero again, half-sobbing Heero's name with every breath. "Love you... oh, God, I love you..." He changed his angle, hitting Heero's prostrate again.

Heero screamed with the white-hot burst of pleasure, rocking his hips up to meet Duo mindlessly, his trapped erection rubbing against Duo's stomach with each movement. Duo slipped one slick hand between their bodies as he pounded himself deeper into Heero's body, closing his hand over Heero's erection and pumping. Heero moaned, words tumbling from his lips unbidden. "Duo... harder... Duo..." Fisting his hands in the sheets, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the orgasm swept him up in its force.

Duo shouted as Heero spilled over his hands and his muscles tightened around him; he pumped his hips a few times convulsively, before tumbling into a boneless, sweaty heap across Heero's chest.

"Aishiteru, Duo." Heero stroked the long lines of Duo's back lazily.

"Love you too, Heero." Duo smiled sleepily. "You know, there are twenty-three more candy canes in that box."

Heero peered at Duo. "Of course I knew that, baka. Why do you think I chose that particular brand?"

Duo chuckled quietly. "And people wonder why I love you."


End file.
